The present invention pertains to a device for hanging and securing slabs to a vertical surface. More particularly, the device is used with marble and granite shutter slabs of the type used to cover mausoleum vaults or cremation niches.
The usual form of an above-ground mausoleum or a series of cremation niches consists of a series of vaults or niches which will contain burial caskets or cremation urns. A series of vaults or niches will be located within one structure, arranged side-by-side and above one another. An individual vault or niche will share side, top and bottom walls with adjacent vaults or niches. Construction and use of the vaults or niches is essentially similar, therefore, the word "vaults" as used hereinafter will be considered interchangable with the word niche unless a specific distinction is made.
Individual vaults are made from pre-formed or poured concrete. The completed structure contains a series of cubby-hole units which essentially resemble a bank of post office boxes. After completion of the structure, and before entombment of any remains, the openings are covered with marble or granite slabs. Attachment and adjustment of the slabs is accomplished by means of slab hanger-fasteners. Generally, each vault is covered by a separate shutter slab.
Slab hanger-fasteners are located at each corner of an individual vault. With this arrangement, a slab hanger-fastener located at a central position of the mausoleum will fasten and support four individual shutter slabs--a four-corner attachment position. Hanger-fasteners located at the top, base or ends of the mausoleum structure will support and fasten two shutter slabs.
When an above-ground mausoleum is constructed, anchor members are positioned in the vault walls prior to the pouring of the concrete which forms such walls. Upon completion of the concrete framework, the vaults are covered with marble or granite shutters which may be subsequently carved to indicate the name of the person entombed therein. Since all of the vaults are not immediately filled, it is necessary for cemetery proprietors to remove the shutters on the occasion of placing a casket within the vault. Once the vault is filled, it is sealed with a concrete closure slab, the marble or granite shutter is carved with the desired inscription, and the shutter is replaced as a facade over the closure slab.
As might be expected, the placement of the shutter slab requires that the shutter slab support mechanism be adjustable to account for variations in the slab dimensions and the settling of the mausoleum structure on the ground.
Known prior art is capable of performing the aforementioned functions; however, prior art has several drawbacks in regard to adjustment and securing the shutter slabs to the mausoleum walls. Known prior art requires a variety of fastener-supports, depending on the position of the support unit on the mausoleum structure and its function in relation to the shutter slab; i.e., a different type of support structure is required at a four-corner attachment position, a side-edge attachment position, and bottom and top attachment positions. Also, the the prior art support units used for mausoleum vaults are far too massive to be used with cremation niches, even though a single stone slab is generally used to cover several niches.
A general object then, of the present invention, is to provide an improved means of fastening and supporting shutter slabs which utilizes a single type of supporting and anchoring device, usable in all attachment positions of the mausoleum structure. The means may be constructed so as to be usable to attach both vault facings and cremation niche facings.
The adjustment capability of prior art generally involves separate adjustments for vertical and horizontal movement of the support mechanism. Vertical adjustment has generally required the manipulation of multiple tightening nuts while horizontal adjustment has generally required the application of a striking force to the slab support structure. Obviously, it would require an individual of great manual dexterity to accomplish both vertical and horizontal adjustment simultaneously. Over the course of time, as the walls of the mausoleum settle, it may be expected that some tilting ot the wall occurs, in which case the vertical adjustment also contains a horizontal component and likewise the horizontal adjustment contains a small vertical component.
A specific object of the present invention is the provision of means permitting simultaneous vertical and horizontal adjustment of the support structure in relation to the walls of the mausoleum, and then securing the slab hanger-fastener in the desired position by means of a single locking device.
Various other features and advantages which are attained by this device will become more fully apparent as the description which now follows is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.